Still Running
by jws381
Summary: Weiss has escaped her father and tracked down Blake. They are happy to see each other again but Blake is not a safe person to be around. A Weiss x Blake story. This story uses RWBY V3C12 Redux as a base. Feedback appreciated. Cover image and pairing inspiration from dashingicecream on Tumblr. Dedicated to Monty. *Will be continued in RWBY Redux*
1. Choices

**Author's Note:** This story uses RWBY V3C12 Redux as a base. You probably don't need to read it to enjoy this, but the part that sets this up is very short so why not?

Chapter 1

"I came for you of course." Weiss said. "You might be good at running away but you're very bad at hiding."

"But...but how?" Blake stammered.

"If you don't want anyone to find you, you should really turn off your scroll." Weiss replied. She reached into her pocket and pulled out an older model scroll. "I already got you a replacement. It matches mine." She tossed it to Blake who caught it. "I programmed in all the numbers I thought you'd want. You should check though, I might have missed a few."

Blake was still in shock but did as Weiss suggested, going through the list of contacts. Ruby, Yang, everyone she had run away from. Weiss was surely only trying to help, but having the people she had let down listed for her only made her feel worse. "Thanks." Blake said. "Hold on. How did you afford these? Even old scrolls are expensive. Your father cut you off."

"I may have grabbed some some Lien on my way out." Weiss admitted.

"You stole?" Blake said. "You? I'm not sure if I should be proud or disappointed."

"Desperate times call for desperate measures." Weiss said. "It seems you've been rather desperate yourself." Weiss looked around at the warehouse. It was hard for her to see. The only light came through painted-over windows that had cracked or were missing. "No electricity, no running water, you didn't even get yourself a mattress."

"I don't deserve any luxuries." Blake said. "Not after everything I've done."

"You're right." Weiss said. Blake was taken aback. "You made a promise and you broke it. You said if things got bad you'd come to your teammates, but you ran away." Weiss' tone was entirely serious but something about her facial expression did not fit the anger and disappointment in her voice. "I know you have a good reason."

"What if I don't?" Blake asked.

"If you don't, you're not the person I thought you were." Weiss replied. Brutal honesty was one of her strong suits. "But I don't think I'm that bad a judge of character. So, tell me. Why did you run?"

"I couldn't put my friends in danger." Blake answered. "Adam, he's in Vale. He was at Beacon. He was the one who cut off Yang's arm. He said he was going to destroy everything I love. I care about my friends too much to let that happen." Blake looked around. "That's why we can't be together. I'm sorry." She rolled backwards and twisted around, heading for the back door. She felt an excruciating pain in her gut where Adam had stabbed her. The pain was too much. She tripped and slammed down on the hard concrete.

"Blake!" Weiss yelled, rushing to her side. Blake had stitched herself up but her attempted escape had ripped the wound open. "You need to take better care of yourself."

"No, you can't stay here." Blake pleaded, tears streaming down her face. "If Adam finds us he'll kill you. The only way you'll be safe is if you leave me."

"I'm not going to leave you." Weiss said. "You shouldn't be alone, especially not now."

"Please, I don't want anyone else to get hurt because of me." Blake implored. "Just go."

Weiss shook her head. "Absolutely not." She said firmly. "Alright, let's get this wound sewn up." Weiss retrieved a small first aid kit from her pocket. Blake winced as Weiss went to work. "If you want this to heal you'll need to take it easy."

"But I…" Blake started.

"No buts." Weiss cut her off. "Until this is healed I'll take care of you." Weiss struggled as she had to remove the stitches Blake had broken. "You did a very messy job. Thank goodness I'm a better seamstress." With a few more incredibly painful moves it was done. Weiss wrapped a bandage around Blake's abdomen and the wound was properly dressed at last.

"Thank you." Blake said. "Now please go."

"I already told you I'm not going." Weiss said. "Once you're better and my father gives up on looking for me, we'll join up with Ruby and Yang."

"I can't face them." Blake said. "Not after running away again."

"I'm sure they'll understand." Weiss assured her. "I understand after all. They'll forgive you."

"Even if they forgive me I won't forgive myself." Blake persisted.

"You're very stubborn, you know that?" Weiss laughed.

"Look who's talking." Blake groaned.

"At some point you'll see the light." Weiss said. "I'm going to stay with you, no matter how long it takes."

* * *

Blake had a sleepless night. She was filled with regret for having run away and fear for Weiss' safety. Blake was not a safe person to be around. She contemplated running while Weiss slept but could not bring herself to do it. Weiss may have forgiven her, but if she ran again that would be it. Blake was amazed at how well Weiss was able to sleep. For someone used to living in the lap of luxury she was quick to adapt to sleeping on the cold, hard ground.

Weiss spent the morning tidying the warehouse up. It was as if she could not help herself. Breakfast was a few health bars Blake had on hand. Weiss usually detested such cheap food but did not seem to mind this time. After eating Weiss removed Blake's bandage, cleaned the blood that had oozed from the wound, and applied a fresh wrapping. Blake was happy to have the help but felt awful. She was the one who had caused the trouble and now Weiss was waiting on her. If anything it should have been the other way around.

"Alright, I'm going out to get some supplies." Weiss said. It was a little after noon. "And when I get back I'll cook us dinner."

"You're going to cook?" Blake groaned. "I think I just lost my appetite."

"It's better than your cooking." Weiss countered. There was no arguing with that. "I think I'll look for another hideout too. This place is so bleak. I think we can do better."

"I should go." Blake said. "If your father's men find you…"

"I've been evading my father's men since I was little." Weiss said. "Sneaking off behind his back was always such a thrill. Anyway, there's no way I'm letting you go in your condition. You're going to stay here and heal up. That reminds me, I need to get more bandages."

"I appreciate what you're doing for me, I really do, but you need to stop." Blake said. "The things I've done...I don't deserve it."

"But you do." Weiss said. "You've been through things I can't imagine. I want you to be happy. You deserve to be happy."

"I'm the last person who deserves happiness." Blake sighed. "I'm a lot of things, and all of them are terrible. I'm a terrorist, a liar, a traitor and a coward. Worst, I'm a bad friend."

"I heard a lot of things you were, but not a lot you are." Weiss said. "You may have been a terrorist once, but that's a life you willingly rejected. Betraying someone who is evil hardly makes you a traitor. The things you've run away from, well, most people would have done the same thing. And you're not a bad friend. We all make mistakes."

"I notice you didn't say anything about liar." Blake pointed out.

"I have no reason to think you are." Weiss said. "The fact that you used the word to label yourself concerns me though. But I'm not that worried. We all have our secrets. We all tell our lies. The important thing is, I know that when it really mattered, you've always been honest with me. Haven't you?"

"I guess." Blake conceded.

"Good." Weiss said. "Now I'm going to go out. When I get back we're going to put all the unpleasantness behind us. Try to get some rest. I'll send you a message on your new scroll if I need you."

With a smile and a wave Weiss left. Blake was happy to have Weiss as a friend. Sure, she could be nasty, a little too honest, and she certainly had a temper, but she was a good person and a great friend. Blake wished she could be so good but she was not convinced that would ever be possible.

* * *

Weiss had only been out for a few hours but Blake was already lonely. She had tried very hard to be alone, to push everyone away, to escape from everyone she cared about. Now a few hours by herself was driving her crazy. She wondered how Weiss was going to cook when she got back. There was no kitchen and not even electricity. Perhaps Weiss was being overly ambitious or maybe she had a plan in mind.

Blake's new scroll beeped and she jumped. It was not her usual tone and she was not expecting it. She quickly slid it open. It was Weiss of course. "I think I found a new place." The message started. "Meet me here." It was followed by an address. It was not too far away. Blake gathered what little she had and headed out.

* * *

It was already dark by the time Blake arrived at her destination. The address turned out to be an abandoned hotel. The upper floors had suffered some serious damage but the rest of the building was mostly intact. Judging by the fact that there were lights on inside, it even had electricity. It was the sort of place Blake would have avoided. It was too tempting a hideout, too likely that someone else would want to use it. But if Weiss wanted to stay there Blake was willing to take the chance.

Blake pushed on the front door and it slid open. She stepped inside and the door swung back against the frame, unable to fully close due to the damage the building had suffered. It was dark inside except for a few scattered lights. "Weiss?" Blake called. No answer. She must have been deeper inside. Blake saw light under through the crack at the bottom of a door to one of the offices. That must be the place.

Blake opened the office door. A single light hung from the ceiling, casting its light into a circle on the floor. Weiss lie in the circle motionless. Blake rushed forward then stopped short. They were not alone. She could barely see a silhouette just beyond the light. The figure stepped forward. The red hair. The horns. The mask.

"Adam!" Blake gasped.

"Hello, my darling." Adam said.

Blake froze. She wanted to run but she could not leave Weiss behind. She was a Schnee. Adam would not just kill her. Torture was not a sufficient term to describe what he would do. In the end Blake did not get to make a choice. She heard something behind her and started to turn. Something hard slammed into the side of her head and her world went dark.

* * *

Blake slowly opened her eyes. Her eyelids felt heavy. Her head hurt. She knew she was in trouble. Big trouble. She tried to move but her hands and feet were bound, tied to the chair she was sitting on. She looked up. Weiss was tied to a chair just in front of her. Blood ran from her nose and mouth and the top of her dress was stained. She looked to be unconscious. At least she was breathing.

"Oh good, you're awake." Adam said. A chill shot down Blake's spine. Maybe she and Weiss were better off dead. "You have no idea how tedious it is to keep someone's aura depleted without doing undue harm."

"Adam, it's me you want." Blake said. "Let her go."

"You're right." Adam said. "It is you I want. But you know well I can't just let her go. It's not every day the White Fang gets its hands on a Schnee. That she's your teammate just makes this so...poetic." He walked around in front of Blake and lifted her chin with his hand. She pulled away. He continued around behind her. "I haven't given up on you, my love. You were scared, confused. I can see that now. I thought you might be beyond redemption, but I think I have the perfect solution." Blake heard Adam draw his sword. She waited for the strike. She felt metal slide against her hands and then they were free.

"What are you doing?" Blake demanded as she pulled her hands in front of her. They had been tied tight and her wrists were bloody. "Just kill us already."

"No, no, you misunderstand." Adam said. "I don't want to kill anyone here today. I offer you redemption. You can take your rightful place at my side and we will be happy again, together." Blake heard Adam doing something behind her back. "Here you are, the instrument of your atonement." Adam handed Blake the gun portion of Gambol Shroud.

"What do you want from me?" Blake asked.

"I want you to seize the opportunity before you!" Adam exclaimed. "You have one bullet. Strike a blow for the White Fang! Execute the Schnee bitch!"

"I would never." Blake said.

"Blake, Blake, Blake." Adam sighed. "I see you're still confused. You think she's your teammate. You think she's your friend. She probably gave a big speech about how she's not like the rest of her family. She sets herself up as an ally to the Faunus. Somewhere deep down you know it's a lie. She's just getting close to you so she can stab you in the back. Don't give her the chance. Kill her. Come back to the White Fang. Come back to me."

"Blake…" Weiss said faintly.

"Oh, good, you'll get to see it coming." Adam said. "I can't wait to see the look on your face."

"What is he...oh." Weiss said. She saw the gun in Blake's hand and understood immediately. "You kill me and he spares you?" Blake nodded. "Do it." Weiss commanded. "Save yourself." Weiss lifted her head, took a deep breath and closed her eyes. "I'm ready."

"No." Blake said. "No, I won't."

Adam walked around until he was behind Weiss. He grabbed her by the hair and pulled her head back. Weiss grunted in pain as he bent her neck too far back. "Are you sure?" Adam asked. "You do realize what she's in for if you don't." He put away his sword and pulled out a small knife. He held it to her face. "She's got quite the scar. I think I'll start by giving her a wound to match. Mine might be a little deeper though. It would be a real shame to see one of those beautiful blue eyes mutilated."

"Leave her alone!" Blake screamed.

"You continue to disappoint me." Adam sighed. "Not only will you not kill her, you defend her. She's a Schnee! She's our enemy!"

"She's not my enemy." Blake said. "She's my friend."

Adam shook his head. "Well, you will not be leaving here alive either." He said. "You're clearly too far gone. If you kill her, I'll make your death painless. If you don't, you'll both suffer."

"Blake, just kill me." Weiss pleaded. "Please. I forgive you. Just...I don't want you to suffer."

"I...I…" Blake stammered. "We'll go together." She leaned forward and put her head on Weiss' shoulder. Pointing the gun at her own temple, she prepared to end them both. "I'm sorry."

"Me too." Weiss whispered.

"How disgusting." Adam sneered. "Just get it over with. Die like the coward you are."

There was a commotion outside the room. "Who the hell are you?!" Someone yelled. There was a thunderous crash and a White Fang soldier came flying through the door, coming to rest motionless on the floor. He was unconscious, or dead. It was hard to tell.

"What's the meaning of this?!" Adam demanded. He drew his sword. "Looks like I'll have to be the executioner." He swung his blade around toward Weiss and Blake. There was a flash of black and the clash of metal. A wide blade held Adam's back, just inches from its target.

Blake dropped the gun and grabbed Weiss by the shoulders. She rocked to the side, tipping both chairs over as the combatants clashed above them. Red, black and grey flashed back and forth. Blake pulled Weiss in close and tried to shield her, though it would matter little if the pair were hit by a stray blade. Grunts of exertion, more clashing metal, then silence.

Blake dared to open her eyes and look up. "Qrow?" She gasped.

"You two are lucky I found you when I did." Qrow said. "I shudder to think what that monster would have done to the two of you."

"But...how...how did you find us?" Blake stammered.

"You're good at running, but you're really, really bad at hiding." Qrow explained. He bent down and tore the bonds off of Blake and Weiss. Now that they were free they sat up and hugged each other. It had been a close call. "Changing scrolls was a nice touch but it wasn't hard to figure out which ones you were using. You both used your old scroll and new scroll in the same place. That's sloppy."

"Why were you looking for us?" Weiss asked. "Are you working for my father?"

"For your father?" Qrow laughed. "I'd rather gouge my own eyes out. No, I'm here for my nieces."

"Did they ask you to find us?" Blake asked.

"Of course not." Qrow replied. "Ruby's still unconscious and Yang's really pissed at you."

"Oh, I understand." Blake sighed.

"Don't worry about it." Qrow said. "Yang's more angry at herself than you. I'm sure you've got a good explanation for abandoning your team. As for you Weiss, your father's men couldn't find sand at the beach." He walked over to one corner of the room. "I think you can both help my nieces get better, so I'm taking you to Patch."

"I don't think I want to go." Blake said. "I can't face them."

"Don't give me that crap." Qrow said. "Can you both stand?" Weiss and Blake nodded. "Good, let's get going." He handed them their respective weapons.

"My father might be an idiot, but he's going to look for me on Patch." Weiss protested. "We can't go there."

"We're not, yet." Qrow said. "I've got a hideout of my own. It's a heck of a lot more comfortable than that warehouse. You can lay low there until your father gives up."

"I guess that's as good an idea as any." Weiss sighed. "I still don't like you."

"It runs in the family." Qrow said. "What about you Blake?"

"I...I guess I'll go along." Blake said. She did not sound happy about it.

"One thing before we go." Qrow said. He handed Weiss her scroll, the one that had been used to lure Blake into the trap. "Get some blood on your hand and smear it on the screen."

"Why?" Weiss asked.

"So that when your father's men find it, they'll think you're dead." Qrow said. "There's no quicker way to get him to give up."

"I couldn't do that." Weiss said. "Winter would be devastated."

Qrow rolled his eyes. "Fine, I'll send a message to her with the truth." He sighed. "You'd better hope your father doesn't hear about it."

"I guess I can go along with it." Weiss agreed. She wiped some of the blood off of her face before taking hold of the scroll. In addition to the blood she left a clear fingerprint.

"Good, let's get going then." Qrow said. He took a sip from his flask. "We should leave before the cops show up."


	2. Confessions

**Author's Note:** At the suggestion of user Gorsouul I had Blake open up about her emotions more than I originally planned. Thanks for the tip!

* * *

Chapter 2

"Your hideout is a seedy bar?" Weiss groaned. "Why am I not surprised?" Qrow led Weiss and Blake inside. He waved to the bartender before taking a side door out of the room. It led to the staircase.

"My place is in the basement." Qrow said.

"It just gets better and better." Weiss complained.

"Look, if you don't like it, I can hand you over to your father." Qrow said. Weiss shut up. Qrow started down the stairs and the pair followed him. "The owner and his wife live in an apartment above the bar. They're both Beacon grads and excellent fighters so if anything happens they'll protect you." At the bottom of the stairs they came to a wooden door. Qrow unlocked it and waved Weiss and Blake inside. The main room was very simple. On the left was what counted as the kitchen: some cabinets, a small refrigerator, a sink, a toaster and a hot plate. Next to that was a small table with one chair. To the right was a beat-up couch. There were two doors in the far wall. "The left door is the bedroom, right is the bathroom."

"This place is not fit for human occupation." Weiss said.

"I know it looks bad, but the important stuff is covered." Qrow assured her. He walked over to the bathroom door and opened it. Inside was a toilet, sink, mirror and shower, all spotless. "I keep the place clean." He shifted to the bedroom. It was small, containing a single bed, nightstand and alarm clock. "Either you'll have to share the bed or one of you is sleeping on the couch."

"What about you?" Blake asked.

"I'm not sticking around for long." Qrow replied. "I have other business to attend to. When it's time I'll bring you to Patch. Do you two have any injuries that need attention?"

"No." Weiss said. She was beat up and bloodied, but it was nothing her aura would not fix.

"I'll be fine." Blake said. Weiss had done an excellent job of stitching her up and the wound was in good enough shape.

"Good, then I'm going to get a drink and hit the road." Qrow said.

"Wait, we need scrolls." Blake said. "If something happens, how will we contact you."

"For one, nothing's going to happen, because you're not going to leave this place." Qrow said. "Aside from that, if you need anything use the landline to call the owner on this number." He handed Blake a piece of paper. "I'll explain the arrangement and he'll get you anything you need. Feel free to hang out in the bar if you want, but for your own safety don't leave the building."

"This is feeling more and more like a prison." Weiss observed.

"Think of it as protective custody." Qrow said. "You'll be safe here, from the White Fang and Weiss' father. And it's only temporary. If things work out the way I expect they will, I'll be able to take you to Patch sooner than later."

As unhappy as Weiss and Blake were with the arrangement, they had no serious alternatives. It was either wait it out here, in a relatively safe if uncomfortable place, or take their chances on the street again. They would just have to make the best of it. Seeing that there were no further objections, Qrow left.

Blake sat on the couch. She rested her elbows on her knees and her chin in her hands, just staring straight ahead at the blank wall. Her mind raced. Now that the danger was gone and there was time to think, it was all starting to hit her. In the moment, holding a gun to her own head, to Weiss', there had been plenty of emotions but no time to process them. After that Qrow had kept them talking, probably for just that reason, but now that he was gone Blake could finally go over it all. Everything had happened very fast, but thinking back, it was easy to stretch out every moment, every sight, every sound, every emotion. It was so easy to second guess, to pick apart her own actions.

"Are you alright?" Weiss asked. The concern was obvious in her voice.

"Physically or mentally?" Blake asked.

"Both." Weiss replied.

"I've been worse." Blake answered.

Weiss sat down beside her and started rubbing her back. "I'm not so sure." Weiss said. "You're shaking."

"So I am." Blake said. She had not noticed until Weiss pointed it out.

"And you look like you're about to cry." Weiss continued.

"Is it that surprising?" Blake asked. "We both came very close to dying today. I came very close to pulling that trigger. Another second and...I don't even want to think about it." Blake had better emotional control than most, at least externally, but the facade was already beginning to crack. "I don't understand how you can be so calm."

"I guess it's easier when you're just a passive observer." Weiss said. "All I could do was sit there. My fate was out of my hands. I was going to die or I wasn't and there was nothing I could do about it. I was pretty sure I was going to die, so being alive just seems like a bonus now." Blake had managed to stop shaking but but tears still welled in her eyes. "Everything's going to be alright." Weiss assured her. "Just let it all out."

"I was so afraid." Blake admitted. "I know what Adam's capable of." A tear rolled down her cheek. She quickly wiped it away and made a conscious effort to stop crying. "Still, I can't believe I almost killed us. I was going to do it. I was going to put a bullet through your head. Mine too. I really was. We're teammates, friends! How could I even consider it? I'm so sorry."

"You shouldn't be sorry." Weiss said. "You were in an impossible situation."

"You almost died because of me." Blake said. "You almost died by my hand."

"I almost died because I was careless." Weiss said. "I should have noticed I was being followed."

"They wouldn't have been following you if you weren't my friend." Blake countered.

"I'm a Schnee." Weiss said. "It doesn't matter who I know. The White Fang would love to get their hands on me. The only reason they didn't kill me on the spot was to get to you."

"No, that's not the reason." Blake said. "You were convenient bait for me, but just killing you wouldn't be enough for them."

"So they really would have tortured me." Weiss said. "I assume you know what that would have entailed."

"I do." Blake confirmed. "It's the same things they would have done to me."

"I'd like to know the details." Weiss said. "I want to know what you were saving me from."

"I don't think you would." Blake said. "It's horror beyond your worst nightmares."

"And if Qrow hadn't shown up and you hadn't killed me, they would have done the same to you?" Weiss asked.

"Yes." Blake replied.

"So why didn't you kill me?" Weiss asked.

"Are you questioning my decision to not kill my friend?" Blake gasped.

"I'm questioning your decision to not save yourself." Weiss replied. "I told you to kill me. It would have spared us both that suffering. Don't get me wrong, things worked out and I'm glad you didn't pull the trigger. It's just that...I don't understand."

"I would have killed myself before I killed you." Blake said.

"Why?" Weiss pressed.

"Just drop it." Blake said, jumping to her feet.

"Tell me!" Weiss shouted, standing up as well.

"Because I love you!" Blake yelled. There was a stunned silence as the pair processed what had been said. Blake wanted to run, but there was nowhere to go.

Weiss' look of shock was soon replaced with a smile. "I love you too." She said.

"W...what?" Blake stammered.

"You heard me." Weiss said. "Why do you think I came looking for you? I've loved you for a long time, I was just...afraid to say anything in case you didn't feel the same way."

"But why?" Blake asked.

"Why what?" Weiss asked.

"Why me of all people?" Blake clarified. "All I've ever done is brought pain to everyone I care about."

"That's not true." Weiss said. "This year I got to spend with you has been the best of my life, even with everything that's happened. And whether you realize it or not, you've helped me grow as a person."

"I was a member of the White Fang." Blake said. "How can you forgive that?"

"I'm a Schnee." Weiss countered. "How can you forgive that? I don't care about what you were. I only care about the person you are. You made a stand for what you believe in. You left the White Fang."

"I ran like a coward." Blake sighed.

"Stop that." Weiss ordered. "I will not have you beat yourself up over this. You did what was right. Leaving couldn't have been easy and it took a lot of courage. It's something you should be proud of. Whether you want to believe it or not, you're a strong, brave and kind person." Weiss laughed to herself. "It doesn't hurt that you're cute too."

"I...don't know what to say." Blake said.

"You don't have to say anything." Weiss said. She shrugged. "So, why do you think I'm so great?"

"I'll be honest." Blake said. "At first I didn't like you at all. That's probably not a surprise. But eventually I was able to see there was more to you than just the stuck-up heiress. Not only are you beautiful and talented, you have a good heart. You want to do the right thing, you want to make the world a better place. For someone in your position, that's very admirable. It would be easy for you to sit back and enjoy a life of luxury but you chose not to. If our roles were reversed, I don't think I'd have made the same decision."

"You would have." Weiss said. "You don't give yourself nearly enough credit and you give me far too much. I'm not all high-ideals and selflessness. A lot of what I did, I did just to piss off my father. But you helped me see the world through a different lens and I realized that I needed to go beyond that."

"I wish I'd known how you felt sooner." Blake said.

"You and me both." Weiss said.

"So where do we go from here?" Blake asked.

"You're the one who reads smut all the time, you tell me." Weiss laughed. Blake's face turned bright red. "Calm down, I'm just kidding." Weiss stepped forward and hugged Blake. Blake was surprised but wrapped her arms around Weiss' back and rested her head on Weiss' shoulder. They were both bruised and bloodied and the world outside seemed to be falling apart, but now none of that mattered now.

Blake felt as though she could stay like that forever. Weiss felt the same. But their embrace was cut short by a knock at the door. "Who is it?" Blake asked.

"I brought some things Qrow requested for you." A woman said.

Blake opened the door to reveal a woman a little taller and older than herself. She wore a yellow jumpsuit with bronze armor around her midsection. Her hair was tied back in a tight ponytail. "Oh my...are you two alright?!" The woman exclaimed.

Blake and Weiss were both still bloody messes. "We had a rough day but we're fine." Blake replied.

"Qrow didn't really explain what's going on, just that you're both in trouble." The woman said. "He asked me to bring some towels and a change of clothes for both of you." She handed the aforementioned supplies to Blake. "Are you sure you're alright?"

"We'll be fine." Weiss assured her. "You still haven't told us who you are."

"Oh, sorry." The woman said. "My name's Helia. My parents run the bar. That reminds me." Helia reached into her pocket and pulled out a folded piece of paper. "It's a menu for the bar. Just call up and we'll bring you whatever you want. No charge."

"Thank you, but this is all too much." Blake said.

"It's the least we can do to repay Qrow's kindness." Helia said. "He's helped us out on more than one occasion."

"Are you a Beacon graduate like your parents?" Weiss asked.

"No, I went to combat school in Vacuo." Helia replied.

"So you're a Huntress?" Weiss asked. "We're Huntresses in training."

"I'm a former Huntress." Helia said. "It's an honorable profession but...it's dangerous." The look in her eyes told Weiss there was a story there. "I wish you both the best of luck."

"Well, thank you." Weiss said. "We really appreciate all this."

"Oh, and if you want me to wash your clothes for you, just leave them on the floor outside the door and I'll pick them up later." Helia said. "If you need anything at all, don't be afraid to ask." With that Helia left, closing the door behind her.

Blake placed the towels and clothes on the table. If the clothes were Helia's they would be a little big for Blake and very big for Weiss. "I think I should take a shower." Blake said. "I haven't had a good one in days."

"That's probably a good idea." Weiss said. "If we smell anywhere near as bad as we look Helia's going to come back with a gas mask."

* * *

Blake took her shower first. It might have been the most refreshing one she had ever taken. Even with the chaos that surrounded her everything seemed right for the first time in a long while. She dried herself off, wrapped a fresh bandage around her stomach and put on the clothes Helia had provided, a bright yellow tee shirt and a brown pair of sweatpants. As predicted they were too big but comfortable enough. She looked at herself in the mirror. There were a few bruises on her face and a pretty good cut on her cheek. She felt lucky to have escaped from Adam with such minimal damage this time.

As soon as Blake left the bathroom Weiss headed in for her own shower. Blake took her dirty clothes and left them outside the door. With the adrenaline now gone Blake realized just how exhausted she was. It was already very late, it had been a taxing day in more ways than one, and she was already injured. She lay down on the couch. It was surprisingly comfortable given its distressed appearance. She fell asleep almost immediately.

Blake did not sleep long. "Blake, this is unacceptable." Weiss said. Blake opened her eyes to see Weiss standing over her. She was wearing clothes that were looked comically oversized on her, her still damp hair draped over her shoulders. More concerning was the state of Weiss' face. With the blood washed off it was clear that her lip was massively split open. One whole side of her face was bruised and she had two black eyes. It hurt Blake to see her in that state. Blake wondered exactly what Adam had done to Weiss before she had arrived. Blake was afraid to ask and hoped Weiss had been unconscious for most of it. "You get off that couch this instant." Weiss commanded. "If you're going to sleep, sleep in the bed."

"You take the bed." Blake said.

Weiss thought for a moment. "How about we both take the bed?" She suggested.

"Uh...are you sure you're okay with that?" Blake asked.

"Of course I'm okay with it." Weiss replied. "I already told you how I feel about you. And why does your mind always go straight to the gutter? There doesn't have to be any funny business." Weiss paused. "Unless you want there to be."

"Now who's mind is in the gutter?" Blake laughed. "I really just want to get some sleep. I'm sure you're exhausted too. That bed's too small for the two of us and we'll be able to sleep better if we're not constantly bumping into each other. Besides, this couch is very comfortable."

"Fine, but if we're still here tomorrow night you're taking the bed." Weiss said.

"Deal." Blake said. Weiss walked away and Blake was asleep in a matter of moments. Weiss got to sleep with similar alacrity.

* * *

Blake woke up some time later. She had no way of knowing how long she had been asleep. There were no windows and the only clock was in the bedroom. Blake got off the couch and walked over to check on Weiss. She was still sleeping. Blake glanced at the clock and was shocked to see it was already well past midday. It had been around midnight when she went to sleep, and she never slept for that long. Though it did make sense given everything she and Weiss had been through the previous day. Blake stood in the doorway and watched Weiss sleep for a long while. She looked so comfortable, so peaceful. Already her bruises were beginning to fade and the cut on her lip was much smaller.

Blake's stomach rumbled. She remembered that she had not eaten since the previous day's tiny breakfast. She called up to the bar and ordered a sandwiches for her and Weiss, along with some bottled water. All Qrow had in his refrigerator was booze. A few minutes later Helia arrived with the food and the pair's freshly washed clothes. The slice in Blake's shirt from where Adam had stabbed her had even been sewn up. Blake thanked Helia, put the clothes on the couch and brought the food in to Weiss.

"Time to wake up." Blake said.

"Five more minutes." Weiss groaned.

"It's almost three o'clock." Blake said.

"Seriously?" Weiss asked. "I haven't slept like this in ages."

"Seriously." Blake confirmed. "I got us lunch." She handed over the sandwich as Weiss sat up and then placed the two bottles of water on the nightstand. Then Blake sat on the edge of the bed and started eating. Her sandwich may have been the best she had ever eaten, but that could have just been because of how hungry she was. Weiss seemed to enjoy hers as well.

"I'm surprised you didn't put your bow back on." Weiss said.

"I'm among friends." Blake said. "What does it matter?"

"You usually wear it even when you sleep." Weiss replied. "This is very out of character for you."

"Maybe I'm just tired of running from who I am." Blake said. "Or maybe...nevermind."

"Or what?" Weiss pressed.

"I don't know." Blake sighed. "It might have something to do with you. If a Schnee can accept me for who and what I am - a Faunus and former member of the White Fang - maybe the rest of the world can too."

"Do you accept you?" Weiss asked. "Are you okay with who you are?"

"Not really." Blake admitted. "I've done some awful things. I've caused a lot of pain. Thanks to you I don't hate myself at least. That's an improvement over yesterday. If you can love me I guess I can at least try."

"That's good." Weiss said. "You'll be a lot happier. I know from experience."

"I'm going to have to forgive myself for what happened to Yang and what happened to you." Blake said. "That's not going to be easy."

"What happened to me?" Weiss said. "It wasn't that bad."

"What did happen to you?" Blake asked. "If you don't mind my asking."

"It's not a big deal." Weiss assured her. "There's not much to say. I was walking back to the warehouse after I went to the store and I heard footsteps behind me. I turned around to look and someone hit me in the side of the face. I was unconscious before I hit the ground. I woke up on the floor in that hotel. Adam saw that I was awake and kicked me in the face. I was out again. The next time I came to I was in the chair across from you. It all could have been a lot worse." Weiss shrugged. "How did they get you?"

"They sent me a message from your scroll asking me to meet you there." Blake explained. "I showed up, saw you on the floor and saw Adam. Then someone hit me in the side of the head, just like they did to you. I woke up in the chair. And you're right, it could have been a lot worse. The things Adam would have done to you…"

"So he used me as bait?" Weiss sighed. "I'm sorry. If I hadn't been so careless…"

"There's nothing for you to apologize for." Blake cut her off. "The whole thing's my fault. I just hope you can forgive me."

"It's hard to forgive you when I don't blame you in the first place." Weiss said. "But if it makes it better, I forgive you. I forgive you for everything you've ever done, your time with the White Fang, running away, yesterday, all of it. I forgive you. Now stop dwelling on it."

"I guess all that's left is to get Ruby and Yang to forgive me." Blake sighed. "I don't think that'll be so easy."

"Don't be silly." Weiss said. "Ruby will just be thrilled to see you. She won't care at all about why you left or anything that happened. Yang will be mad about you running away but once you explain it I'm sure she'll forgive you. Deep down she's probably just worried about you."

"She lost her arm because of me." Blake said.

"Why won't you accept that it wasn't your fault?" Weiss asked. "I'm sure she doesn't blame you for that."

"I hope you're not just saying all this to make me feel better." Blake said.

"Am I the kind of person to lie to make someone feel better?" Weiss pointed out. "You know me better than that."

"Thank you." Blake said. She leaned toward Weiss.

Weiss leaned toward her until their faces were almost touching. "Any time." She whispered. They kissed. It was awkward. It was messy. It was terrifying. It was exhilarating. It was bliss.

* * *

END

* * *

This story and others will be continued in _RWBY_ _Redux_! Coming soon!


End file.
